


your bite's worse than your bark

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Series: fuck chris and finn lives [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, read the summary n tags before bitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Daniel cuts Chris' dick off for interfering with his and Sean's relationship.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: fuck chris and finn lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583158
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	your bite's worse than your bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone else who hates chris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+else+who+hates+chris).



It is a pitiful sight.

Chris sobs. Beads of sweat drip down the child's scrunched up, miserable face. Nonstop tears stream down his red cheeks. His arms are joined painfully together behind his back, bound inseparable with many layers of duct tape, and his legs are forced together with unforgiving, tight rope that burns and bruises. The abundance of rags stuffed in his mouth keeps him from getting too loud.

Daniel stares at him with a twisted smile, the thoughts in his head sicker than Hell itself.

It hurts. It hurts so bad, and Chris is close to fainting. The blood, that he accepts as his, lathering his clothes is too much. He can smell the sweet metallic pungency. It's disgusting and leaves him ill. He has already puked four times, the vomit seeping inside his bloody wounds, the mixture sure to cause an infection.

"It's impressive," Daniel begins nonchalantly as he mockingly picks up the pair of shears from the shelf, "that you haven't passed out yet."

Chris does not attempt to speak. He keeps his head lowered and continues to cry and whimper pathetically. Daniel can not blame him -- he'd be wailing too if he were in this position. But thankfully, he is not, and he observes Chris in his non-empathetic lens. He feels delighted, powerful even, at the suffering he is causing and will continue to cause.

Daniel slowly approaches Chris. Chris lifts his neck, and he catches a glimpse of the shears clutched tightly in the brunette's grasp. He gives a barely audible gasp, and Daniel snickers and teasingly snips the air.

Chris tries to shriek out in protest as Daniel yanks his shorts off with no reluctance. Chris sobs harder and shakes his head, begging Daniel with his eyes not to hurt him. Daniel doesn't care. He feels nothing but loathing and demented glee as he continues his actions, forcing off Chris' underwear.

He feels disgusted when he awkwardly grips Chris' tiny, pale cock. It's cold, and Sean's dick feels way better in his hands. Chris screams again, though it is obviously muffled and reduced. Daniel brings the shears close to Chris' genitalia, briefly looking into the other child's eyes, indicating with his sadistic gaze what he was about to do.

Chris' screams reach their highest pitch ever when, in one quick motion, he cuts off Chris' penis. It falls limp to the floor of the shed. The agony-ridden boy wheezes and takes his last breath before fainting, and Daniel laughs hard. It's truly hilarious to him. He watches with wide, happy eyes as blood gushes from the wound. When he grows tired a minute later, he drops the shears. He has quite a mess to clean up in the morning.

"Fuck you," spits Daniel with pure hatred as he stares into Chris' empty eyes. He doesn't bother to close them.

He is dead. Now, he could never try to take Sean's attention away from Daniel again -- even though Chris would never be successful. Sean could only ever really give Daniel his true and full attention and love.

Daniel quietly leaves the shed and locks it back. With a warm smile on his face, he makes his way back inside the home of his grandparents and into the guest bedroom that Sean and him share. Daniel sees the teenager waiting for him in the bed and rushes to him.

Daniel giggles softly as he snuggles into the warmth of Sean's body. He says honestly, "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too. More than anything," whispers Sean with a gentle upward quirk of the side of his mouth. Daniel gives a smirk of his own as well and gives his brother a kiss on the mouth.

Sean wraps his arms protectively around Daniel, and they both fall asleep with sweet dreams of each other.


End file.
